Our Feelings in a Fanfic
by maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY
Summary: Our sorrow and happiness in a fanfic. Grab some tissues and some chips, and enjoy the show.
1. They Don't Hear My Voice

Welcome to a mourning and life-reflecting place. :')

And, no, I will not be making a Halloween fanfic. I'm still busy with school. ;_;

But, I will be making a Christmas fanfic, so calm your tits bro. ;3

* * *

**Maniac; They Don't Hear My Voice.**

Mrs. Weinrich said that my voice could be heard in my writing.

Ms. Ziegler said that my voice could be heard in my speech.**  
**

My friends said that my voice was mature and bloomed liked a flower.

So then,

Why can't anyone hear _my_ voice?

I speak as clearly as I can,

But no one hears _me_.

I speak as loud as I can,

But no one hears _me_.

I speak, and speak, and speak,

No one still hears _my_ voice.

No one hears it,

_Because I'm too weak._

I can't stand up for myself with a strong voice.

I can't be angry at someone with a cross voice.

I can't be sad at my life with a strong plea.

_...I can't hear myself now._

My feelings of love,

My sadness,

My anger,

My sanity,

I can't hear it anymore.

Now, no one can hear me.

They can't see me.

They can't feel me.

They don't notice me.

They won't notice me.

Why?...

Please see me!

Please hear me!

Please!

Hear _me_!

Hear _Bella_!

... Won't someone hear me?...

... wON't SoMeoNE heAR mE?...

* * *

Don't worry, Minecraft Youtubers will be in the next chapter. ;)

Oh, by the way;

I turned Insane. 83


	2. They Look Down On Me

**Sky; They Look Down On Me**

* * *

They always think that we're— Well, more like I'm—:

Annoying.

They mock us— I— and look down on us— I—

Without any pity.

I— We— do this for the joy of our audience.

Just to put a smile on their faces.

I want to make other people happy.

And I'm sure my friends want to too,

But, why do they prevent that?

They spread rumors,

Mock everyone else,

Do everything to destroy me.

Stop.

Just stop!

All I— We— want to do is make everyone happy!

Just stop!

Stop!

Stop!

Stop!

STOP!

LEAVE ME ALONE!

STOP!

STOP!

...


	3. They Don't Care About Me

**Deadlox; They Don't Care About Me**

* * *

I blend in with everyone else.

It's not a skill or anything.

_No one just doesn't care about me._

I learned to hide my sorrow,

So no one can judge me.

My emotion don't matter.

Everyone can go live their lives now;

Now, leave me alone.

Solitude keeps me calm.

So,

DON'T BOTHER ME,

DON'T SPEAK TO ME,

DON'T EVEN TRY TO SMACK SOME SENSE INTO ME,

Go to Hell,

AND

STOP

BOTHERING

ME.

It's always better

When they don't care about me.

...


	4. Hello

I, uh,... Can't think of a entry for MinecraftUniverse(Jason). Sorry.

._.

* * *

**Maniac; Hello.**

I'm always in the sidelines. I don't mind it at all though.

Nobody notices me, and therefor, can't judge me.

I always have been in the sidelines since I was a young maniac. So, you can say I've been lonely for a long time. I always hung out with my small number of friends, since I'm not popular in any way.

Well, until I met _him_.

We were in 5th grade when we met. He had the same birthdate as me— October 1st, 2001. He was also very quiet, like me almost. If you think about it, we were kinda like _twins_.

The only difference— besides our gender— between him and I was that he was more _lonelier_ than I.

I was too shy to talk to him at first, but the next day, I finally talked to him.

"Hello."

"Hm? H-Hello."

"I'm Isabella. Welcome to Harvard Elementary."

"Oh, I'm Shaun. And thank you."

It was a simple conversation. I asked him simple question, and he answer them with ease. We were instantly friends.

Though he soon made new friends and grew apart from and fell in love with my friend, I fell in love with him.

Though he find me strange, he never escaped my mind.

Though we don't talk to each other that much, he never escaped my mind.

Though he broke my heart, he never escaped my mind.

Though he rejected me, he never escaped my mind.

Can you hear me?

Even if you hate me,

or forget me,

or you cease to exist,

_I will always think about you._


	5. World's Calling

**Jason; World's Calling**

* * *

In the morning, my routine is easy.

I wake up,

Brush my teeth,

Change my clothes,

Eat Breakfast,

And start recording.

Though, I have to admit, it's boring.

I do something else other than the Internet on my free-time, though I want do something else.

I want to;

Explore.

Sight-see.

Adventure off.

Escape Texas maybe.

I want to travel around the world,

And meet new friends,

And of course, see my other friends.

Like Adam and Ty and Ian and Mitch and Jerome and,

There still so many people,

Now I can here World's Calling.


End file.
